Screwed
by frankxlaurel
Summary: Frank hummed his approval, wrapping his arm around Laurel to pull her even closer. "If I ever get the chance to be with you, princess" – he paused, grazing his lips against her ear – "I promise I'll ruin all other men for you. Permanently. And you can hold me to that." Rated T for language and innuendo


Laurel slammed the car door shut behind her and collapsed into the driver's seat, letting her head fall onto the steering wheel. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. _God, she was so stupid. _He_ was so stupid. This whole situation was _so fucking stupid_.

She hated his stupid fucking face and his stupid fucking beard and his stupid fucking accent. She hated the way he'd just grabbed her like the misogynistic asshole he admittedly was, the way his hands seemed to be everywhere all at once, the way they made her feel hot all over, the way his beard had scratched at her face, and she hated how all she could imagine now was how that beard would feel –

Stupid. So fucking stupid.

She'd hoped that maybe Khan would help take her mind off of the douche, but she had been wrong, so, so wrong. Every second with Khan had paled in comparison – she wanted it more frantic, more carnal, more passionate, more _Frank_. Laurel hit her head against the steering wheel. She was a terrible person; she had closed her eyes and thought about rougher hands, _Frank's_ hands, on her back and fuller, more desperate lips, _Frank's_ lips, on her neck, and, God, it had felt so good.

She was officially terrible, and she didn't even care. All she cared about was whether or not she was going to be able to just fuck Frank and get over her stupid schoolgirl crush on him.

Laurel lifted her head up from the steering wheel and considered the car keys in her hand. She couldn't drive when she was this distracted.

Laurel groaned. She was screwed.

* * *

><p>Frank was screwed. So, so screwed.<p>

He still hadn't moved, mostly because it already felt like his world was spinning around him a bit too quickly. This had never happened to him before. _It was just a kiss_, he tried to reason with himself, _just a kiss_.

But it was so much more than a kiss, and Frank knew it. It was about the _way_ they had kissed, and even more it was about _how_ they kissed, and how Frank now knew that he would never be able to get enough of her lips, of her body, of her tongue, but even worse, God, really just of _her_.

The desire in his veins had not yet died down, and he doubted it would any time soon. He wasn't sure how he was going to be able to go home, let alone to face her tomorrow and resist hauling her body against his and tearing off her clothes until –

He had to stop. Yes, he had screwed a few students before, but he had never let himself get so out of control. This was getting ridiculous. She was just a girl, just Laurel…

But the fact that she was Laurel made the fact that she was just a girl nonsensical because Laurel was so much more than –

_No. She's just a girl, Frank. Just a girl._

He repeated the mantra over and over. Maybe someday he'd believe it.

* * *

><p>Laurel wasn't exactly sure why she was even trying.<p>

She looked in her car mirror one last time. She triple-checked that there was no lipstick on her teeth, and even she had to admit, as she checked herself out, that the extra coat of mascara she'd applied really made her eyes pop. She immediately felt stupid for even attempting to impress him – not because she didn't think it'd work but because the fact that she was letting this asshole get to her was so not her style and so, so… _had she mentioned how stupid this whole thing was_?

* * *

><p>Frank was more nervous than he had been in a very long time.<p>

"Could you stop pacing, please? You're giving me a headache," Bonnie deadpanned.

Frank stopped mid-walk, gave her a pointed look, and continued to pace.

"Seriously, this is pathetic! Does this have to do with the mistrial yesterday?"

"No."

"Does it have to do with your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend," Frank answered a bit too quickly, the words Laurel said last night popping to mind. "She has a boyfriend."

"The fact that you even know who I'm talking about proves my point," Bonnie quipped, smirking to herself.

"Hey, Bonnie?"

"Yes?"

"Go fuck yourself."

* * *

><p>Laurel could feel Frank looking at her.<p>

Not that she couldn't usually, but today it was different. It was angrier, more determined. The thought made her shiver.

"Hey, Laurel," Asher said, dragging her back to reality. "I heard you really went all out celebrating the mistrial yesterday."

Laurel's head began to spin, and she had to refrain from looking over at Frank to see his reaction. Did Asher see them? Would he tell Khan? Oh, God, Khan –

"Khan said you straight up pulled his pants off in the middle of the library and fucked him. Said it was pretty damn hot, too. Maybe next time you should celebrate with one of your fellow lawyers, like, I don't know, me, maybe – "

"Alright, ladies, that's enough of that," Frank barked, leaning against the doorframe. "I'm sure you all have things you'd like to keep private, including Laurel." Frank paused, letting his eyes linger on her for a second longer than necessary. "Now get back to work."

Laurel immediately busied herself with the papers in front of her, cursing under her breath. _Goddamnit, Asher._

* * *

><p>"Were you thinking of me?" a voice behind her said, causing Laurel to stop abruptly. It'd been a long day, and she honestly just wanted to go home and not think about well, <em>anything<em>, for a long, long time.

"Not now, Frank," Laurel said through clenched teeth, her hand reaching for the doorknob so she could just _leave already_ like everyone else had been able to.

His hand grabbed hers halfway there, and Laurel's breath caught in her throat. His free hand grasping her waist, Frank pulled her back so that she was flush against him. "I'm going to ask you again," he murmured lowly into her ear. "Were you thinking of me when you screwed him?"

"Yes," she muttered weakly, finding it difficult to breathe with him so goddamn close.

Frank hummed his approval, wrapping his arm around her to pull her even closer. "If I ever get the chance to screw you, princess" – he paused, grazing his lips against her ear – "I promise I'll ruin all other men for you. Permanently. And you can hold me to that."

Laurel could feel her whole body reacting to his touch, and she was overwhelmingly hot, as if his hands were igniting fire everywhere they touched.

He released his hold on her hand and lightly turned the doorknob so that the door in front of them was slightly ajar. He slowly bent down, pressing soft kisses against her neck. "Have a good night, Laurel," he said, deliberately moving his mouth upwards. "Say hello to your boyfriend for me," he murmured, nipping at her earlobe.

Laurel shuddered under his touch, and she felt Frank smirk against her skin. Oh, God, she was so, so screwed.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading! I just love these two together, and there definitely needs to be more Flaurel fanfiction, so I decided to give it a shot. I hope you all liked it! Please review if you did!


End file.
